


Too soon

by YuriOokino



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriOokino/pseuds/YuriOokino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some months after Reichenbach, John decides to enter a chat room, looking for some friends. A clever lady appeals him, but the memories come back, and he falls short of expectations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too soon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in this fandom but, mostly, my first fanfiction in English. I beg your pardon for my mistakes and for the simplicity of this work, but I did my best in transmitting John's feelings

*Welcome in YouChat* - 27th July, 3.36 pm

*John221 has entered the chat*

John221: Unbelievable. But I'm here.

John221: Is anyone here?

John221: Ok, this is utterly ridiculous, I'm leaving

User1895: Hey

John221: …..talking to me?

User1895: Well, I'm typing, actually

John221: So you're typing to me

User1895: Precisely. It's not very crowded today, isn't it?

John221: Do you come here often?

User1895: Not so often. Most of the time it's populated by maniacs and aroused teenagers

John221: I must suppose you're not one of them, so. Heartening.

User1895: What about you?

John221: I'm not a maniac, I'm just here… to spend my time but… well is not a good period to me and… no, maye I should not talk about this to a complete stranger. My therapist suggested me to write a blog, so maybe I'm supposed to confide to you but I'm not sure this is the right way and…. uhm, sorry

User1895: …

User1895: I meant: what about you? What's your name? How old are you?

John221: Oh

John221: Oh! Ok, right! I'm John. It was quite predictable. I live in London. And you?

User1895: I'm Mary, I live in London, too. Pleased to meet you

John221: Oh, a girl! Fantastic… no, I mean… people always start thinking about possibile platonic relationships in this kind of chat and the fact you're girl prevents me to get confused ahah.

John221: Sorry

*User1895 has changed her name in MaryM*

MaryM: It's fine. So you're straight?

*John221 has disconnected*

*John221 has entered the chat*

John221: Sorry, I'm not very familiar with this kind of… things… So, you live in London! What do you do?

MaryM: I'm a teacher

John221: Wow! Beautiful! What do you teach?

MaryM: Chemistry

John221: Oh. Interesting. I know someone who would be very pleased to meet you

MaryM: Who?

John221: …friend of mine

MaryM: What's his name?

John221: How can you say he's a man?

MaryM: Because you're reluctant to talk to me about him. So maybe you're afraid he could be a competitor

John221: Oh. You're very clever. Something else he would like

MaryM: What's his name, so?

John221: Doesn't matter… you're not going to meet him

MaryM: Are you sad, John?

John221: Do I look sad?

MaryM: I think you are. People who come here and are not maniacs need to talk to someone else, because they're lonely. And many lonely people are also sad people.

John221: So you're lonely and sad too?

MaryM: Maybe

John221: I like talking to you

John221: Typing, sorry

MaryM: I like typing to you, too. But I have to go now. Lesson

John221: Oh, yes, sure! Have a good lesson

MaryM: Will you be here tomorrow?

John221: Yes, if you wish

MaryM: I wish you'll be here

John221: Ok! See you tomorrow! Well, see you… in chat, obviously! Can I say 'see' in a chat?

MaryM: Goodbye, John!

*MaryM has disconnected*

John221: Goodbye!

John221: Oh, you're gone. Probably I should go too

John221: Who am I talking to?

John221: …typing….

*John221 has disconnected*

———-

*Welcome in YouChat* - 28th July, 4.01 pm

*John221 has entered the chat*

John221: I'm here… again

John221: How do these buttons work?

John221: How can I just… call people?

*MaryM has entered the chat*

MaryM: Good afternoon, John

John221: Oh, Mary! You're here! I'm happy to see you again! How are you?

MaryM: I'm fine, John, thank you. How are you?

John221: Fine!

MaryM: Good. And how are you… really?

John221: Admit that you'are my therapist ingognito ahahah!

MaryM: No, just a teacher

John221: I was kidding. Sorry.

MaryM: You're funny, John. What's the numbers after your name?

John221: A place

MaryM: A place that you love?

John221: yes

John221: You had numbers in your first nickname, too. 1895.

MaryM: You have good memory

John221: yes because… they're also numbers that I know.

MaryM: They're a place that I love. But I don't need them anymore

John221: Why?

MaryM: Because I have you now

John221: Ahahah you're funny too!

MaryM: I'm not kidding

John221: You don't know me!

MaryM: Yes, I know you. I'm typing to you

John221: But we met just yesterday!

MaryM: So, you can tell that I don't know you well. But actually I think it would be incorrect, too

John221: What do you mean?

MaryM: I know you're a very good person

John221: Even if you've never seen me?

MaryM: Yes

John221: Well, thank you. I think you're a very good person, too

MaryM: See? It's not so difficult

John221: Yes, you're right ahah

MaryM: Lesson. I have to go. Goodbye John!

John221: Goodbye! Are you going to be here tomorrow?

*MaryM has disconnected*

John221: Well…. I am

*John221 has disconnected*

———-

*Welcome to YouChat* - 29th July, 3.42 pm

*John221 has entered the chat*

John221: I suppose this could be called… stalking?

MaryM: Not properly. I'm consenting

John221: Oh Jesus you're here!

MaryM: Yes, I wanted to meet you earlier.

John221: By the way, I was thinking… we always meet near to your lessons… but maybe we could meet in another way?

MaryM: I'm not home before 3pm

John221: Oh no, I mean… meet… in real life

MaryM: Oh

John221: Sorry, it sounds creepy, we just talked 3 times, please, forgive me

MaryM: No… maybe it would be fine

John221: …but?

MaryM: I'm not sure I'm what you're expecting for

John221: Are you an old lady with a wooden leg? In this case… well, it would be fine anyway

MaryM: Ahah. I have not a wooden leg

John221: Neither a hook?

MaryM: No. But it would be nice

John221: I think it would fits you

John221: No no no I mean that I think everything would fits you, even a hook!

MaryM: I supposed it

John221: so, if you have an eyepatch it's not a problem to me!

MaryM: Do you really want to meet me?

John221: Yes. Just to talk. This chat makes me feel a bit… spied. If you want too, of course

MaryM: Want to be spied?

John221: Yes

John221: NO! I mean… meet me!

MaryM: Obviously, I was kidding

John221: ahahah! I can't see when you're kidding in this chat. We need to meet

MaryM: Fine. Trafalgar Square?

John221: Sure! Tomorrow, 3pm?

MaryM: Ok. Goodbye John

*Mary has disconnected*

John221: Bye… Mary

*John221 has disconnected*

———-

*Welcome to YouChat* - 30th July, 5pm

John221: You didn't come. Did I miss something?

MaryM: I'm sorry John. I missed the bus and when I took the other one I had my lesson

John221: It's fine. Don't worry

MaryM: Are you angry?

John221: No, I'm not

MaryM: You are. I'm sorry

John221: Oh no, Mary… it was not your fault. I'm sorry if I looked angry

MaryM: Fine

MaryM: Can we try it again?

John221: Try?

MaryM: To meet again?

John221: Yes, of course. You decide

MaryM: Do you know Angelo's

John221: Ahahah. Yes

MaryM: We could have lunch there. So I'll have time enough to go to the lesson

John221: Perfect. See you tomorrow then!

MaryM: Goodbye John!

*MaryM has disconnected*

*John221 has disconnected*

———-

*Welcome to YouChat* - 31st July - 4pm

John221: I'm start thinking you're having some fun, aren't you?

MaryM: I'm sorry, John

John221: No, please, don't be sorry. I just spent 3 hours alone in a restaurant under the sad look of Angelo

MaryM: I had some business

John221: Yes. Fine. But maybe we should stop it now

MaryM: Stop what?

John221: Our relationship. If we can't meet we can't just type in a rather bad taste chatroom

MaryM: Ok. I don't want to hurt you

John221: I'm not totally sure of this

MaryM: I hope you can understand

John221: What?

MaryM: I love you

John221: It's not funny

MaryM: I don't think love is funny

John221: It's not funny the fact you're making fun of me!

MaryM: I don't want to hurt you

John221: Yes, you've already said it but you keep doing it

MaryM: I know

MaryM: I'm sorry John

John221: It's fine. I'm sorry. I've been too quick-tempered. But… it was only my fault, I started thinking something that I was not ready for

MaryM: Ready for what?

John221: Love 

MaryM: Have you ever met the love before?

John221: Yes

MaryM: And you missed it?

John221: Yes

MaryM: Did you miss him?

John221: yes. You're clever

MaryM: Feminine intuition

MaryM: I'm very sorry, John

John221: It's not your fault

MaryM: No

John221: but I had nice time with you

John221: Goodbye Mary

MaryM: Goodbye John

*John221 has disconnected*

MaryM: I miss you, John - SH


End file.
